


Newt's Not So Very Bad Day

by Nanashi_Soldier



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deaf Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanashi_Soldier/pseuds/Nanashi_Soldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt was having a bad day, including almost getting hit by a bicycle. However, a classmate turns it around fairly quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newt's Not So Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> I can't sleep. I'm too excited for Howler Con. Second year going and it's still so exciting. Anyway... I wrote this instead of packing or sleeping. Oops. It's kinda crappy but I just wanted to write something short and fluffy.

Newt honestly wasn't sure why he was having such a horrible day. College was a pain in the but. Well, it was certainly kicking _his_ butt. And then his part time job was driving him insane. Sure, he was just a tutor, but still. If he had to help rewrite another thrown together English essay that wasn't even talking about the prompt, he was actually going to scream.

So when Remington alerted him to the fact there was a bicycle flying their way, Newt knew it was too late. At least, that's what he thought. But he felt a pair of arms around him, the feel of the bicycle rushing by being the only thing he felt.

He looked to see who had saved him. The guy was just a hair shorter than him, dressed in dark blue jeans, boots, a long sleeved dark grey shirt over a white dress shirt, and beneath a black vest. His hair was gelled perfectly and it left Newt just gazing at the Asian male.

"You didn't need to get nearly run over to get my attention," the guy smiled sheepishly. The words had him blushing as he struggled to get away from the other. Not that he went far, just a couple inches away.

He wrapped Remy's leash around his wrist and tugged out his phone.

_Sorry_

He held out the phone for the other to read. The guy chuckled and waved his hand.

"Don't be sorry. That guy was a jerk and wasn't watching where he was going." Newt nodded at the words, keeping his attention on the Asian. It took a minute but he remembered this guy. They had shared a couple classes before, they were the same year. "You in a dorm, Newt?" The blond shook his head. "Let me walk you home just so I can make sure that you get home without another bicyclist trying to take you out."

He couldn't help but nod as he stuffed his phone away. It felt weird walking with someone other than his dog. He didn't actually have a lot of friends, mostly since he couldn't hold his own in a conversation with your average person. It left him to stick to himself or talking to people via text when they weren't around. He always felt like people felt weirded out by texting when right near each other.

However, Minho never spoke a word as they walked. He just seemed to keep an eye out for anything that could harm them. Although his eyes would occasionally glance at Newt. The look at Newt wondering what was so interesting about himself.

It wasn't that he was dressed sloppily. His blue jeans were clean and just pulled out of the wash this morning. He had his long sleeve blue and white plaid shirt open, revealing the grey long sleeved that rested underneath. His chucks had actually been scrubbed clean the other day. So it couldn't be his appearance that caused the Asian to look at him.

It took almost halfway through the walk home that Minho seemed to realize Newt was questioning his glances. It had the other male blushing. "Sorry. Just making sure you're still there." Newt nodded.

The British male remembered Minho to always be talking, but always with confidence. He got along with Newt's roommate Thomas, who was sweet if not a little awkward. It was endearing how much the guy would do for his friends and Newt appreciated it.

Newt watched the other as they walked. He had admired the other, and was just a little jealous of him. He got along with everyone. Everyone in their classes gravitated towards Minho. There was just something about his personality. It was magnetic.

"What?" Newt shook his head and turned his attention towards Remington, who seemed quite content to just walk. Newt knew that to mean that he had nothing to worry about.

It felt like they reached his apartment building way too quickly. "Do you not talk to a lot of people because you can't hear them?" Minho had tapped him on the shoulder before talking.

Newt was quiet for a minute, as if debating if he wanted to admit to that or not. However, after a moment, he nodded.

'Don't avoid me.'

The signed words had Newt blinking in surprise, just gazing at the Asian with surprise. Minho just grinned before walking off with a wave.

Newt opened his mouth, doing something that was foreign to him lately. "Minho!" He spoke, watching the way the Asian turned around in surprise.

'You have a nice voice," Minho grinned and Newt couldn't fight off the blush that graced his cheeks. He hadn't spoken much since entering college and only talked before due to his high school encouraging speech therapy. But Newt didn't want to dwell on that.

'You can sign?' Newt wanted to hear the story behind it.

'My mother is deaf,' Minho smiled fondly. Newt nodded, not really expecting that as an answer. Not that he could say what he was expecting.

'Ok' He replied.

"Thomas told me your last boyfriend was a real jerk, so..." Minho shrugged as he stuffed his hands into his jean pockets. "You wanna go get coffee some time?" The invitation left Newt staring for a moment before nodding.

Minho was hot, kind, and got along with his best friend. That was two more than his ex, who simply had been hot. The guy had been hot and cold and forever in arguments with Thomas. Minho had never once seemed like that type.

"Good. How about lunch time? We can meet at Sheffield Hall and go to Thomas' job and bug him since he's got the late morning into the afternoon shift." Newt couldn't help but smile.

'Sounds perfect'

Newt loved the way Minho's smile was meant for him. If he could call it fond, it was a fond smile. It left him wondering if Minho had been wanting to do this for a while.

"Awesome, so I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Newt." The blond male just stood on the doorsteps to his apartment building, watching Minho rush off. He actually laughed when he saw the other do a bell hop about half a block away.

Newt smiled to himself as he entered the apartment building. Alright, so perhaps today wasn't all that bad after all.


End file.
